SWITCHED at birth
by Savannah le
Summary: When Ally dawson was 6 years old her mother was convinced she was a monster and tried to kill her and now 11 years later ally is starting to believe her then she meets austin moon and he tells her who she really is and now she has to leave her old life for a new one. Based off of swiched by amanda hocking and trylle novel
1. Chapter 1

Summary

As a kid my mom thought i was a monster and tried to kill me on my birthday at the age of six. Now 11 years later im starting to believe her all because of Austin moon. Austin is a mysterious guy who always seems to be watching her, but soon he tells her she is a changeling who was switched at birth and he has come to take her home were she must leave her old life for a new one


	2. Hell breaks lose

**Hey im sorry for the long wait but this chapter will be saying why ally's mom thinks she is a monster for those who are wondering and its pretty intense i guess well anyways on to the chapter i give you chapter #1 of Switched and for short im just gonna call the story switched**

Allys P.O.V

I was in a beautiful place with flowers in colors I've never seen before and there was someone with me i cant see his face clearly but it was pretty magical then i hear someone call my name

End of P.O.V

Ally: ( snaps out of her daydream) what

Teacher: well how about you take your daydreaming to the principles office

Ally: ( thinks: dont send me to the office, dont send me to the office)

Allys P.O.V

I know what your thinking, why is she saying that in her head well i can be very convincing. I see face soften and she says " you know what stay here instead but the next time you will be going to the office". All of a sudden i fell a rush of cold wind, i turn around and see the new kid just staring at me with his brown eyes and he is austin moon the new hottie of william mckinley high.

End of P.O.V

At her locker

Ally's P.O.V

I was at my locker when i noticed austin and the water fountain and turned around and right when i turned around his head shot up as if he new i was gonna look at him so i went up to him

End of P.O.V

Ally: why are you looking at me

Austin: because your in front of me

Ally: i mean all day you've been staring at me and its creeping me out

Austin: well sorry i will stop if you want me to

Ally: i dont care-wait what

Austin: yeah if it makes you uncomfortable then i wont look at you bye

Ally's P.O.V

And he did just that, all day when i see him he's either doing something or talking to someone.

End of P.O.V

Outside of school

Ally's P.O.V

It was the end of school and i was waiting for my big brother jeff when i see austin near by texting someone on his phone

End of P.O.V

Jeff: hey ally

Ally: hey jeff

Jeff: so how was your day

Ally: good i made a new friend

Jeff: thats awesome whats her name

Ally: actually its a boy, austin

Jeff: oh ok

At home

Aunt penny: hey kids

Ally/jeff: hey aunt penny

Jeff: ally made a new friend at school today

Penny: really

Ally: yeah his name is austin

Penny: awww allys got a boyfriend

Jeff: WHAT

Allys P.O.V

Well i guess jeff never thought of austin like that and plus i wouldn't exactly say me austin are friends

End of P.O.V

Jeff: ally you stay away from that boy

Ally: jeff hes just a friend

Penny: yeah when i said boyfriend i ment boy space friend

Jeff: ohhh

Ally: and you call me the stupid one

Jeff: ( rolls his eyes) whatever

Ally: hey jeff

Jeff: sup

Ally: how was mom like

Ally's P.O.V

I see jeff's face harden when i ask that question, i couldn't blame him mom wasnt exactly the best

(flashback)

Allys P.O.V ( oh yeah and P.O.V inside a P.O.V)

Today was my 6th birthday and i see mom just standing there looking at everyone with her piercing blue eyes and her bold red lipstick making her skin look even paler than ever. Soon it was time to open my presents and all i got was dolls and unicorns and other stuff i would never use so i gave them a attitude and a huge tantrum

End of P.O.V

Ally: NO NO NO I HATE THESE PRESENTS I HATE DOLLS AND UNICORNS THEIR STUPID AND DUMB

Ally's mom: STOP IT YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU MONSTER

Penny: STOP IT BOTH OF YOU

Ally's mom: im gonna go cut the cake ( leaves)

Penny: im so sorry for her behavior everyone

Ally's P.O.V ( yea another one)

And them my mom took wayyy to long so i went to check up on her

End of P.O.V

Ally: ( goes into the kitchen) are you done cutting the cake yet

Ally's mom: all most just wait

Ally: eww what is that ( scrunches up her face)

Ally's mom: chocolate you love chocolate

Ally: ewww no i dont want chocolate

Ally's mom: yes you do

Ally: NO I DONT I DONT WANT CHOCOLATE IT TASTE LIKE BARF I DONT WANT IT I DONT WANT IT

Ally's mom: STOP IT ( points her knife at ally)

Ally's P.O.V ( yes i know annoying but it makes the story better)

When she pointed the knife at me i knew things weren't gonna end well but i didn't care" I DONT WANT CHOCOLATE" i scream "IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU ARE NOT MY CHILD I WAD SUPPOSE TO HAVE A BOY WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU MONSTER, TODAY WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HIS BIRTHDAY NOT YOURS WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" she screamed at me and started to walk closer with the knife still pointed at me " i didn't do anything to him" i say with my voice cracking" NO YOU KILLED HIM YOU MONSTER, YOUR THE REASON HE IS DEAD AND WHY YOUR FATHER IS DEAD YOU KILLED BOTH OF THEM YOU MONSTER" she screamed at me with a horrible voice that was no longer silky and smooth and now im back up so far that im against the wall with the knife so close to stabbing my heart" MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP" i hear Jeff scream" no Jefferson she killed your brother and im gonna do the same to her"" NO MOM" but he was to late she lunged the knife towards me but just in time Jeff pushed the knife but it cut right down my tummy( sorry i don't know how to spell good) tearing the dress i was wearing and causing me to let out a shrieking scream" AHHHHHH"

End of P.O.V

End of flashback

So yeah thats why Jeff now hates mom

End of P.O.V

Jeff: why do you want to know about that cold hearted bitch

Ally: never mind im gonna go shower

**So yeah thats it everyone and im gonna make a thingy telling you who plays who in this story and for those who are also reading my story 'why me' that story was my first story so it isnt as good as this one but it will be improving and also go on my profile and it will show a link to polyvore and i will be posting outfits for both this story and 'why me' and click on the polls thingy and tell me if riker should be with laura or savannah **


	3. Who we are

**Hey guys is i know its been a long wait but i have the character list right here and in this list it said riker lynch 2 times but that just means that there are gonna be two characters looking exactly the same **

Character list

Jeff is played by Riker lynch

Ally is played by Laura marano

Austin is played by Ross lynch

Trish is played by Raini Rodriguez

Dez is played by Calum worthy

Dallas is played my Noah centineo ( his old look not new look)

Cassidy is played my Aubrey peeples

Kira is played by Kiersey Clemons

Vanessa is played by Samantha boscarino ( gonna be in the sequel)

Bay is played by Vanessa marano

Logan is played by Logan Henderson ( gonna be in the sequel)

Savannah is played my Savannah le also known as me! ( gonna be in the 3rd sequel)

Riker is played by Riker lynch ( gonna be seen in the sequel)

Rydel is played by Rydel lynch

Rocky is played my Rocky lynch

Ratliff is played by Ellington Ratliff

Penny is played by Julia campbell

Andy milder as Lester Dawson

Jill benjamin as Mimi moon

John Henson as Mike moon

**Well thats about it and sorry i havent updated in a while, its just with school and being in all AP classes and kickstart i just have wayy to much stuff on my hands and i will try to update soon and please review **

**Love,**

**Me/savannah**


End file.
